


I Was Gonna Keep My Mouth Shut (But Then I Got High)

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Stoned Sex, stoned texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan should really stop texting people when he's stoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Gonna Keep My Mouth Shut (But Then I Got High)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [](http://kaneail.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaneail.livejournal.com/)**kaneail** 's prompt, "What about Ryan getting super high and texting up like, half the people in his contacts and telling them all about him and Spencer's bb! experimenting, but Brendon tells Spencer and Spencer storms to Ryan's house and chews his ass but then it somehow turns into sexytimes cuz, how could he not take advantage of Ryan in that state?" Cause really, how could he _not_ take advantage of Ryan when he's stoned? :D

' _So hey, do you remember that one time?_ ' Ryan texted Brendon. He was kind of stoned and, well, he figured Brendon, of all people, should know some things.

' _I have no idea what your talking about_ ,' Brendon replied, laughing a little. He knew Ryan was stoned out of his mind, but he liked talking to Ryan when he was stoned. Ryan usually ended up saying something that Brendon could use against him, which usually ended up with some really hilarious results.

' _That one time with Spencer, remember that one night?_ ' Ryan pushed, and really, how did Brendon not know about this already?

Brendon snorted out loud, falling over to sprawl out on the couch. "Spence!" he called to Spencer in the kitchen, laughing.

"What? I'm busy," Spencer called back. He'd been washing dishes after dinner because Brendon had cooked it.

"What have you done with Ryan?" Brendon asked on another laugh, texting Ryan, ' _No i don't, remind me what happened._ '

Spencer came into the living room with Brendon, drying his hands on his pants. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Ryan's stoned and he said something about you."

Spencer raised an eyebrow at Brendon just as Ryan texted, ' _You don't remember that party? Dude, when i made out with Spence? I thought you knew._ ' Brendon busted out laughing, actually dropping his phone on the floor.

"What the fuck is he telling you?" Spencer wondered aloud, bending down to pick up Brendon's phone. His eyes widened as he read the text before narrowing dangerously. "I told him to never talk about that," he hissed, throwing the phone back at Brendon. Suddenly his own phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to find a text from Pete.

' _So, does Ryan use tongue, or what?_ '

Spencer nearly choked in horror as he noticed he had several missed messages, all of them either joking about or asking about him and Ryan.

"You okay, Spence?"

Spencer dropped his phone back in his pocket, grabbing his keys off the kitchen table and walking to the door. "That little son of a bitch is gonna get it," Spencer called over his shoulder as he walked out of the house.

***

When Ryan answered the door, the last thing he was expecting was for Spencer to be there, anger in his eyes. He pushed past Ryan into the house, shutting the door behind him before turning on Ryan.

"What the fuck, Ryan? Look, I know you're high, but you can't just go telling everyone about what we used to do behind closed doors, you little prick," Spencer growled, pinning Ryan to the wall next to the door.

Ryan stared blankly at Spencer for a bit. "Whoa, dude, I didn't… I was only reminding people."

"Reminding them of what? That you're a little fuckface, is that it?" Spencer maybe felt like he was being a little unfair - he was pinning a stoned man against a wall when he knew he wasn't going to struggle or fight back - but he also was just a bit pissed off, too.

Ryan started giggling, his head lolling a little. "Nah, man, just reminding them that we're so cool with each other, that we… that we love each other, Spence. 'Cause we do."

Spencer sighed, letting go of Ryan but not moving out of his space. He kind of really did love Ryan, and when he was like this, well, he was just so adorable. "You're so fucking high right now," Spencer muttered, moving a hand up to run his fingers through Ryan's hair.

Ryan let his eyes close, nodding a little with a contented grin on his lips. Before Ryan could open his eyes again, Spencer leaned in close, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Ryan hummed thoughtfully, but didn't move away, letting Spencer break the kiss a moment later.

"Yeah?" Ryan inquired softly, opening his eyes.

"Yeah," Spencer answered, hooking a finger in one of Ryan's belt loops and dragging him to the bedroom. He made quick work of both his and Ryan's clothes before pushing Ryan down on the bed. Spencer liked it when Ryan was loose and pliant; he could position Ryan any way he wanted and Ryan would go easily, although when he was stoned, it was usually coupled with random giggle spurts.

"Stop giggling," Spencer told him as he rummaged in the nightstand for lube and a condom, but he couldn't help smiling himself; Ryan giggling was just too amusing.

"Uh huh," Ryan agreed, still smiling goofily.

Spencer rolled his eyes, spreading lube on his fingers, but he moved to kiss Ryan again anyway. Without breaking the kiss, Spencer pressed two fingers into Ryan at once, shuddering at Ryan's soft but uninhibited moan. Spencer eased in a third finger just to be sure Ryan was ready before pulling his fingers out and rolling on a condom.

Ryan lifted his leg and poked at Spencer's thigh with his toe.

Spencer looked up when he had the condom on securely. "What?"

Ryan bit his lip, a wide grin breaking out, and he shook his head, hooking his raised leg over Spencer's shoulder and using the heel of his foot to nudge Spencer forward.

Spencer threw Ryan's other leg over his shoulder and moved close enough to push into Ryan without actually doing so. "You gotta tell me before I can fuck you."

Ryan actually managed to blush, but he couldn't stop smiling. "I love you, Spence."

Spencer grinned back, turning his head to kiss Ryan's knee. "I love you too, Ry."  



End file.
